Perseus the Poultry-Fowl
by The Little House Scribe
Summary: Hermione manages to return from the Library and inform the faculty of her discovery. Set during the Chamber of Secrets. Multi-Shot, WIP. Title Character yet to appear.
1. Chapter 1

To say that Oliver Wood was incensed would be a gross understatement; words cannot do justice to his bearing as the Quidditch match was halted before a ball could be released. Professor McGonagall had come, striding across the lawn, and had ordered to stay put. Harry, however, was an exception, as Professor McGonagall gathered him and Ron.

The three met Hermione, who was waiting for them. Professor McGonagall walked ahead, waving her wand as they walked through the corridors.

"Hermione?" Harry began. "I thought you were in the…"

"The Library? I was, and I found what I was looking for. I told Professor McGonagall about my theory, and she agrees that it seems to be sound enough…"

"Do you have an idea of who the heir is?" Ron interrupted.

Hermione shook her head. "The monster. Be ready to shut your eyes at a moment's notice."

Harry and Ron exchanged quizzical looks. Hermione was concentrating on her meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore; he would no doubt listen to her plan, so Hermione wanted to be as informative and concise as possible.

Professor McGonagall had brought Harry and Ron along because she knew that the story of how Hermione came by the idea research the possibility of a Basilisk would include them as chief characters.

"Fizzing Whizzbees." McGonagall said to the Stone Gargoyles which stood guard outside the Headmaster's office. They swung aside to let her, Hermione, Ron and Harry past.

Knocking on the door, Minerva waited for Albus's voice to grant access, before ushering her students into the room.

Ron and Hermione, who had never been in the Headmaster's office, seemed stunned at all the strange, wonderful devices that sang, hummed, whistled and shimmered around the room. Harry, who'd been there before was instead struck by the beauty of the bird perching above the Headmaster's desk. Fawkes was arrayed in his magnificent adult plumage, and with all the distractions, Ron, Harry and Hermione nearly forgot what they were actually there for.

"Ah, Minerva. What can I do for you?" Dumbledore looked up from scratching a quill on some parchment. Harry thought that Dumbledore knew that McGonagall was on her way, and his mild surprise was just an act.

"Miss Granger has come to me with a logical theory that I believe you should hear, Headmaster. She… Perhaps I should allow her to tell you."

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore's twinkling eyes turned on the girl, and waving his wand, he conjured up plush armchairs. "Please." Dumbledore gestured for guests to be seated.

"Well, sir. I believe that the Monster of Slytherin is a Basilisk."

The only tell Harry picked up was the slightest flicker in Dumbledore's eyes that seemed to betray the fact that this information came as a complete surprise to him. Thinking on it for a fraction of a second, it made sense…but there were holes in the logic. Rather than spend time analysing the situation, Dumbledore decided that a fuller explanation was necessary.

"How did you come to this conclusion, Miss Granger."

"It fits, Sir." Hermione began. "Harry's ability to speak Parseltongue was the first clue, although I didn't actually realise it at the time. Some of…suspected who the Heir of Slytherin is. We found out that it wasn't who we suspected; in fact we don't know who the heir is. It didn't make sense, at first, because the Basilisk kills on sight, so I dismissed the idea. Besides, to control a Basilisk requires the use of Parseltongue, which…the person we suspected did not possess. But after some thought, I realised the idea wasn't so far-fetched. Hagrid's Roosters were killed some months ago. Although it might've seemed to be natural predation, I believe that the Heir killed them because their crow is fatal the Basilisk. Recently I've also observed many spiders scuttling around out of their hiding places. They're fleeing the castle; spiders flee before the Basilisk. So, there must be either one of two options: There is a another Parseltongue in the school, or the monster has escaped, gone rogue, and someone is taking advantage by smearing anti-muggleborn propaganda on the walls."

Albus Dumbledore knew well who was responsible. _Tom Marvolo Riddle, _who at the current time styled himself as Lord Voldemort. But how was Tom opening the Chamber of Secrets? And how was it that there had been no casualties? The monster, if it was indeed a Basilisk, had other weapons in addition to a deadly gaze. Dumbledore suspected that Tom was possessing students and he struggled to keep the revulsion in his throat down as he imagined Tom, hiding in the forests as he had the year before, waiting for a straggler to return from Hogsmeade, and taking their bodies over. Tom could be extremely subtle; and his victim(s) would probably have no idea what had happened once it was over. Dumbledore suspected that deep down, there would be a sign of Tom's presence in their consciousness's, but to reach it would almost certainly destroy them. And perhaps Tom didn't want to kill anyone…yet. He was probably playing with his victims, the school and Dumbledore. Or - Dumbledore's heart rose - Tom's victims and tools resisted his control, and the Basilisk, bereft of his guidance, slithered back into its chamber.

"There is a question, Miss Granger. How were the students petrified, and not killed?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor." Hermione addressed them both. "What would happen if a person were to indirectly look into the eye of a Basilisk. Such as a reflection on a pool of water; a vision through a camera lens; a ghost?"

Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore made no effort to hide that they were impressed by Hermione's reasoning. (Whilst berating themselves for not having seen it.)

"How does it get around?" Ron spoke up. " I mean, a bloody great snake, I'm sure that someone would've seen a dirty great snake slithering around on a leash, following the Heir through the corridors."

"Pipes." Hermione smiled. "It uses the plumbling. Hogwarts' pipes are massive; most are more than sufficient for even a large creature to move in."

Dumbledore needed to hear no more. "Thank you for coming, Miss Granger. Professor McGonagall, I'm sure I can count on you to deal with the Quidditch stadium; I believe that I can hear the raucous enthusiasm of the crowd from here. If wouldn't mind, Fawkes. And please return with the staff."

"What do we do with the Students, Albus? We can't bring them back into the school."

"Indeed not; I suggest that we proceed with the match. A long, entertaining contest is just the distraction we need."

$.$

Oliver Wood was of the impression that Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard that ever lived when he found out that the match was back on. The students had been instructed not to leave the stadium – and they were under the watchful eye of Madame Hooch and their Heads and Prefects.

$.$

Meanwhile, back in the Headmaster's office, all the teachers had been assembled. Gilderoy Lockhart immediately started proclaiming that he knew exactly what was happening.

"Well, I knew it had to come to this." Lockhart started saying to Professor Sinistra as soon as Fawkes placed him in the Headmaster's office. "As I was saying to…" Gilderoy droned on and on, oblivious as to the complete disregard that his captive audience was paying him.

Soon, everyone was there. Mostly everyone was waiting quietly for Dumbledore to say something, and Lockhart turned around to see everyone looking at him. Some, like McGonagall, tried to keep her loathing expression in check, but others, like Snape, didn't even bother.

"…Perhaps the Headmaster should speak about the matter. Of course I…"

"Thank you, Gilderoy." Dumbledore cut his Professor off firmly yet gently.

Even Gilderoy Lockhart got the hint.

Dumbledore explained, without going into names, how someone had come up with idea that a Basilisk was the Monster of Slytherin.

"We'll, that's the first good news we've had in months." Hagrid spoke up. Everyone looked at him, incredulous and unable to comprehend his fanatical love for terrifying monsters. "We can simply get roosters, let them crow to their heart's content and that'll be the end of it. Although." Hagrid looked depressed about the idea of killing such a magnificent beast. "I'm sure that it's just misunderstood."

"Leaving aside the questionable theory that a Basilisk could be a nice pet; one thing still stands in the way of that plan. We still don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is; and it is likely to be a place where the suspected Basilisk is safe from the Rooster's Crow." Snape pointed out. "We could raise a whole farm of Roosters and still achieve nothing."

"So, you see the problem." Dumbledore continued. "The Basilisk is most likely in the Chamber. I cannot bring the Students back into the school now I know it's there. But conversely, we're unlikely to be able to lure the Basilisk out again without doing so."

"So, this is it?" Professor Sprout asked. "Hogwarts is being closed?"

"Sadly, I don't believe that will happen, Pomona." Dumbledore said. "If we evacuated by tonight, the Heir would realize what was happening. The Basilisk would lie in hiding once again.

Perhaps for a few months it will work; but the Board of Governors and the Ministry would both get involved. Eventually, they'll want to reopen Hogwarts – perhaps under new management. Sadly, the word of a Muggleborn girl doesn't hold much weight there. I'm afraid that if we leave, it may just bring greater evils in the future. On the other hand, there's no way we can stay."


	2. Chapter 2

"I must question, Dumbledore, where, exactly, you received your information." Lucius Malfoy, turning his back, away from the Headmaster's gaze, questioned. His eyes flickered over the gathered group; the Hogwarts Faculty and the Board of Governors.

Dumbledore waited until Lucius Malfoy turned back to face him. Lucius avoided looking Dumbledore in the eye for a prolonged period.

Dumbledore's response was calm and collected. "I heard a theory which makes sense based on the evidence, Lucius."

Malfoy turned around, away from Dumbledore's inquiring gaze. "A…theory, Headmaster? Perhaps you know who is responsible. Perhaps…the person who opened the Chamber has confessed?"

"Perhaps…" Dumbledore whispered heavily. Lucius turned around, but Dumbledore ignored him.

"The danger is present and real." Dumbledore addressed the rest of the gathering. "As Hogwarts Headmaster, the safety of the pupils is paramount. However, it would be easier, bureaucratically speaking, if the Board of Governors and Hogwarts were in agreement in this matter."

"It's not a good look, Dumbledore." An elderly governor spoke up. "To close the school."

"Temporarily close the school." Dumbledore corrected him. "Until the monster can be located and neutralised."

"You are asking us to completely trust your judgement on this matter, Dumbledore. And furthermore, despite the numerous attacks, you have only just managed to mention this theory. I can't help but wonder if you have a hidden agenda. I'm afraid that without concrete proof – or the theorist speaking directly to us – the Board of Governors has no choice but to deny this request." Malfoy said. No one on the Board dared to disagree.

#.#.#

Several hours earlier…

The counterpane slid off the messed up bed.

Ginny Weasley woke, bleary eyed. Outside it was still dark, she could see the inky blackness, dotted with shining stars through the dormitory window. Ginny had tried to get a good sleep, but she'd been tossing and turning all night. Was her plan right?

It was sheer luck that it was even possible. She'd seen Professor Dumbledore use a most curious feature in the castle. After a bit of trial and error, Ginny found a way to use it too.

With most of the castle's inhabitants watching the Quidditch, Ginny hadn't a better day to put her plot into action.

Ginny once again questioned the wisdom of her scheme. Should she go to Professor Dumbledore? He would listen, Ginny was sure, but to get to him, she would have to speak to Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall was strict enough, but Ginny had no evidence – it was a feeling something was wrong, something was missing in her memory. She couldn't tell them any important details of what had happened. Surely they'd hear her, but it wouldn't do any good. In any case, Tom Riddle was decorated for special services to the school. It would be foolhardy to assume that Ginny's word would count for anything against that record.

Then there was her brothers. They wouldn't be able to fathom that Ginny could be involved in such a thing; she was sure that they'd assure her that she was imagining things and she wasn't in any way involved. Also, Ginny didn't want to expose them to Riddle.

In case her plan didn't work, she made a back-up. Which was why she was standing outside the Ravenclaw doorknocker.

"Who owns who? The Wand or the Witch or Wizard?"

Ginny paused. "I think the answer is they have a symbiotic relationship."

"Well reasoned." The door opened, and Ginny padded to the girl's dormitory.

Knocking softly, Luna's dreamy voice answered. "Enter."

Ginny softly opened the door. Luna was sitting up in bed.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Luna." Ginny began; she hadn't seen or spoken to Luna in ages; but Ginny felt that if anyone wouldn't mind that, it would be Luna. Luna was looking at Ginny with wide, comforting eyes.

"Hello Ginny. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Luna." Ginny fiddled in her pocket. "Luna, I need you to do something for me. Please." Ginny amended.

Luna's eyes changed almost imperceptibly. "What is it?" Luna asked, her voice barely above a breath.

Ginny withdrew her hand. She held a series of envelopes, neatly tied in a bunch with ribbon.

Ginny handed them over to Luna.

"Tonight, Luna, if I don't ask for them back, would you please…"

"Make sure they get to who needs to see them?" Luna asked with a smile. "Certainly, Ginny. I'll see you tonight."

Luna's soft spoken farewell was enough to raise Ginny's spirits. Luna was wonderfully understanding, and had an understated way of expressing herself. Luna undoubtedly knew something was wrong, but she was tactful enough to pretend she didn't, at least to Ginny's face.

#H.H#

A few hours after the meeting in Ravenclaw tower…

Unaware of Ginevra Weasley's covert operations, Albus Dumbledore was conducting a meeting of his own. Only Rubeus Hagrid and Professor McGonagall were in attendance. Dumbledore didn't want to spread what he was about to the whole school; the fewer who knew the better. He would be meeting with the entire faculty and the Board of Governors after.

Dumbledore fingered his wand, The Elder Wand in his hand. Professor McGonagall watched his eyes intently.

"What I'm about to tell you doesn't go beyond this room." Dumbledore began. McGonagall and Hagrid nodded their assent immediately.

"The Basilisk isn't the primary threat."

Professor McGonagall drew a sharp breath. She had been expecting something like this, but expectation wasn't enough to prevent the reaction. If the Basilisk wasn't the main concern, then there had to be something extremely serious going on.

"However, a threat it is, so I am going to bring in a specialist in dealing with Dark Creatures." Dumbledore waved his wand, and a Phoenix Patronus emerged.

McGonagall's lips formed into a smirk. Clearly Dumbledore wasn't putting his eggs in Lockhart's basket.

The Patronus shot out of the office, unimpeded by physical barriers. Dumbledore sighed, and turned back to his friends.

McGonagall red his expression perfectly. "You don't know how the Heir of Slytherin is opening the chamber." She had heard his cryptic comment some months earlier, when Colin Creevey had been petrified. _'The question is not who, the question is how.'_ From Dumbledore's expression, it seemed like he still had no idea how the Heir was opening the Chamber.

"After Quirrell's demise, to the best of my knowledge, Lord Voldemort fled back to Albania to regather his strength."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is the Heir?" Hagrid asked, dreading the confirmation that he was about to receive.

Dumbledore nodded, looking ragged. "I can't tell if he's working with some allies…"

"How else, if he's at low strength?" McGonagall asked. "Surely not…Gilderoy Lockhart…" McGonagall murmured.

Dumbledore's eyes flashed with amusement. "I don't believe so."

"Not sure if Gildy has a mind to control." McGonagall muttered under her breath.

"It is possible that Tom is using a different victim…or ally every time, to maximise his chances of success."

"But success in what?" Hagrid asked.

"Firstly, Lord Voldemort wishes to return to his full strength." Dumbledore clenched the back of a chair, his hands white. "And secondly, he wants to kill Harry."


End file.
